User blog:FireStar97/The Collector's Edition: Story Collaboration Project
Hello my friends of the CBW! I'm back at last!!!! This time I'm reborn and starting with a clean slate. Gone are the days of the stopmotion FireStar97 films (those took up too much of my time anyway and were probably never gonna happen) the new era has arrived of the FireStar97 stories and story collaborations. About half a year ago (more than half a year) I was so much into script writing that I lost the touch of writing regular stories. I eventually lost interest in all that but now I'm back, back for good. I left the CBW because I wanted to focus on my school work and feature-film projects. I also lost my interest in BIONICLE but eventually it came back to me, and here I am. No words can express how much I missed this place! I can see that a lot of new users have come to the site and I'm really, really happy about that. Now to the important stuff XD As part of my 'Clean Slate Program' I have created an idea of a writing collaboration project. An anthology series of stories called: The Collector's Edition. Project The first volume of the anthology series will be focused on horror and mystery stories. My former stopmotion project, The Asylum, has been changed into the first story of the first volume. I thought it would be a very cool idea to make this collection of stories a collaboration project. As of now, I'm only looking for co-authors for The Asylum. If you're interested in co-writing any of the other stories with me, please let me know in the comments. The Collector's Edition Volume I World of Horrors #''The Asylum'' #''A Nightmare in Metru Nui'' #''Mystery of the Fog'' #''The Boogeyman'' Volume II An Adventure of Drama & Romance #''Black Waters'' #''The One'' Synopsis of The Asylum The old Artidax Asylum, located on an island near Metru Nui, is reopened. Patients from all over the Matoran Universe are sent to the madhouse. One day, a Toa is put in the asylum. He doesn't belong there, but he soon realizes that something isn't quite right with the old building and it's new occupants...and that it has to be stopped... Wanna Join? *''The Asylum'' has 15 chapters or "episodes". I will write the first chapter and two other chapters. I'm looking for 4 co-authors. Each will get to write 3 chapters of the story. *If you'd like to join this project, let me know in the comments. Also let me know which 3 chapters you'd like to write. *If I'm not familiar with your writing and style, I'll let you know. If that's the case, I'd like you to let me read the best work you've done, according to you. Rules for Writing Your Chapters *Each chapter must be at least 3,000 words long. You can choose what happens in the chapters you write but try to keep the story coherent. *I will give you as much time as you need to complete your chapters. You can always ask me to change the deadline if you need more time. *If you want to kill off a major character, please consult me before you do so. *If you're not sure about your horror writing skills, just send the chapter to my personal email: toa.kolhie@gmail.com. *You can always ask me for advice and discuss the content of your chapter with me. I promise I won't bite XD *You're more than welcome to use characters of your own. Please do not use characters belonging to someone else when you don't have their permission. Chapters: *'Welcome to the Madhouse' - written by FireStar97 *'An Old Asylum' - written by TBA *'I Don't Believe in Ghosts' - written by TBA *'What Do You Fear?' - written by TBA *'Possessed' - written by TBA *'Madness Part 1' - written by TBA *'Madness Part 2' - written by TBA *'The Killer' - written by TBA *'Terror Rising' - written by TBA *'How's a Guy Supposed to Break Out?' - written by TBA *'Hi Hi Ha Ha Ha' - written by TBA *'The Ghost of the Past' - written by TBA *'A Drop of This and a Drop of That' - written by TBA *'Tick Tock, Tick Tock' - written by TBA *'The Madness Must End' - written by TBA NOTES *I hope you guys wanna join this project. It would be fantastic and extremely fun! *If you want some more information on the other stories in the anthology, just ask. *IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK! FireStar97 Out... Category:Blog posts